


How do you Sleep? (When you Lie to Me.)

by CactiPhan



Series: One Shots [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Breakup, Cheating, FTL, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, Violence, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CactiPhan/pseuds/CactiPhan
Summary: Dan is about to be married to his longtime boyfriend Henry, but plans change when he walks in on him cheating on Dan. The only person he can run back to is his best friend, who he was blind not to see was perfect for him.





	How do you Sleep? (When you Lie to Me.)

"The wedding plans are surprisingly difficult..." dan shows up at his old shared apartment with a box filled with samples for the wedding. He needs his best friends help. Phil smiles with a soft laugh and lets him inside.

"Well, I'm not surprised considering Henry is making you do all the work." Phil helps dan put the box down and pull the folders of fabrics, colours samples and flower and arrangement types on the dining table.

"Yeah, but he wanted me to make sure it looks perfect, and he doesn't have the time at the moment. Something about a delay of shipments?" dan explains. Phil cocks his eyebrow in suspicion.

"Ok, well. What do you need help with?" Phil asks as they sit down.

"So, we have found this venue in this gorgeous part of Italy where there are vineyards and a lot of wine" dan jokes and Phil chuckles, "and these are the pictures of the place. It's a rustic aesthetic so maybe warm tones…" dan flicks through his photos on his phone of the venue. It looks beautiful.

"How'd you find this place?" Phil asks, curious as to how they managed to score such a place.

"Henry has a client that visits it quite frequently" dan explains.

The friends flick through pages for hours to come to a final decision. The colours of flowers and table cloths were decided before they settle down on the couch to watch Netflix. Phil puts on Shrek for the laughs as they get warm under the throw blanket.

"I'm going to miss this" dan says abruptly.

"Shrek? I don't think he's leaving Netflix." Phil jokes making dan laugh.

"No! No., not Shrek, I mean… this apartment. I know we've not lived together properly for a few months now, but I won't see you as much anymore…" dan mumbles, shifting uncomfortably.

"Why not? You know you're always welcome here. You're my best friend I would love to see you whenever you can" Phil explains, but dan sighs.

"It's not that I don't want to see you… it's just…" dan pauses, looks away from Phil and gulps. "  
"doesn't matter…"

"Yes it does, what's wrong? Are you ok?" Phil asks, becoming concerned with his friend's behaviour.

"H-henry doesn't like us hanging out…" dan explains softly. Phils stomach sinks.

"He doesn't?"

"No… I don't think he trusts you… he didn't want you to come to the wedding either, but I'd be damned if you're not there with me." dan lays his head on Phil's shoulder. Phil sighs and pats dan's head softly.

"It's ok. I don't trust him either" Phil says making dan laugh. Just as dan is about to reply with something cocky, the doorbell rings. Their heads snap around towards the door.

"Oh, that's probably henry now…" dan stands up quickly and rushes over to the table to collect all the wedding planner things. Phil stands up too and heads over to the door and unlocks it. He was right. The soft blonde-haired man glares at Phil.

"Hey honey" dan appears with the box of things and gives Henry a kiss to his cheek. Henry rolls his eyes and wraps his arm around dan's waist.

"I'll go put these in the car, cya Phil! Thanks for the help!" dan waves goodbye. Phil smiles, but just as he's going to close the door, henry stops it with his foot and leans into Phil's ear.

"Stay away from Dan. He's my toy, not yours. You're already rich on your own, you don't need him. So back off." and he walks off. Phil's jaw drops and closes the door.

He walks back into the living room and turns off the tv and just stands there silently for a bit before yelling "Fuck!"

Phil paces the room talking to himself about what to do. He can't let dan get married to that scumbag. He wishes for a miracle to save him from a life of unhappiness and regret.

\------

The next day dan is back at Phil's apartment from around 10 till 5. He enjoys his time with him, but he needs to get back home to Henry, so he leaves Phil, says goodnight and walks home in the glow of the setting sun.

He notices the unfamiliar car parked outside the house when he gets back, but he unlocks the front door and puts the box of the wedding plans down on the floor near the door and walks inside.

But when he walks into the living room, he hears it. Moaning.

It couldn't be the neighbours, the walls are super thick here. It sounds too close. He looks around and then notices their bedroom door is closed, and the closer he gets to it, the louder the moaning is.

He pushes the door open slightly, and he finds the source of the noises. Henry is in bed with some random guy. They don't even notice he's there because they're going at it so rough. Dan's eyes begin watering, and he grabs his keys and slams the front door, leaving for Phil's place again.

Phil thankfully wasn't out when he hears the soft knock. He swings the door open in his cookie monster pyjama pants to see the tearful dan looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"H-h-he-" dan spatters but starts breaking down while his knees begin buckling. Phil quickly catches dan in his arms and holds him close in a tight hug.

"Oh god, dan. Come inside, ill get you some tea," Phil whispers, helping dan inside the apartment and closing the door behind him. He sits dan down on the couch, but he suddenly grips Phil's hand and pulls him back in for a hug. He pulls Phil a little too hard, so he trips up and is on the floor, but he sits between dan's legs and lets dan hug him tightly.

"C-cheated…. H-he c-c-cheated" dan whimpers into Phil's ear. Phil's heart sinks again, and he holds dan tighter.

"He cheated on you?" Phil asks. Dan nods.

"I'm so sorry, dan. You don't deserve that asshole. How dare he do that to you." Phil coo's as dan continues sobbing. They sit there for as long as dan needs before he calms down and can speak.

"I-i walked in on h-henry screwing s-some guy" dan sniffles.

"He was at your home?" Phil asks, dan nods and tries wiping the tears away but they won't stop. "I should have told you what he said to me the other day sooner."

"H-he told you s-something?" dan asks. Phil sighs sadly

"He told me you were his toy, that I don't need you because I'm already 'rich' and I need to back off" Phil explains. Dan gasps softly and holds the air in the back of his throat. "I think he's marrying you because of your money from youtube..."

Dan looks down at his hands and the ring on his finger. Its a beautifully expensive ring, that henry definitely got the money from dan. And it makes sense.

"I think you're right…" dan whispers, sliding the ring off his finger. He hesitantly holds it god a minute before throwing it across the room. "I don't think he ever really loved me…"

"But there are people that do. So many people that truly love you. He was just the wrong person, but maybe this was life warning you before you sealed the deal" Phil suggests. Dan nods.

"It's just going to hurt for a while." dan says softly. Phil nods.

"Of course, it will… How about I make you some tea to help you feel better?" Phil asks. Dan nods and whispers thank you. Phil leaves him on the couch as he boils the kettle and makes them both some sweet tea.

When Phil asked for a miracle, he didn't mean for dan to be hurt. He regrets wishing for it.

He passes dan his and puts his on the coffee table as he runs to his room to grab his duvet and drapes it over them both to keep them warm.

"What was I thinking..." dan asks. "Going to marry such an asshole. I should have known better."

"No, you were in love with someone and love can make people blind. He was taking advantage of that, and it makes him unbelievably evil." Phil comforts.

They sit in silence again, but it's claiming, just to not hear the screams of his brain for once. But then dan gets thinking. Would Phil like him to move back in or does he want him gone? Was Phil going to get married and leave dan? Was dan going to be the one alone and without Phil?.

He doesn't want to be alone again.

"How are you going to announce the wedding is off?…" Phil asks softly, breaking dan's trance.

"I'm going to have to tell him I know, i-I'll probably calls my mum and ask her if I can move back home…" dan explains, reaching for his phone.

"Or you could move back with me…" Phil suggests. Dan looks into Phil's saddened eyes.

"You would let me move back in with you?" dan asks. Phil smiles softly and nods. Dan leans over and wraps his arms around Phil and pulls him into a tight hug, whispering a Thank You while holding back tears.

The night grows darker with time, Phil ordering some comfort food from uber eats and lets dan choose a movie to watch. Phil notices how dan is ignoring the texts he's getting from Henry, and he doesn't blame him. He needs time to build the strength to face him. He'd do the same if his partner were cheating on him in their own bed.

The first movie ends, so dan decides to put on another, something funny to hopefully lift the mood. Although, just as it was getting to the good part, the sound of the doorbell rings through the apartment.

"Did you order more food?" dan asks, pausing the movie.

"No?.. maybe they forgot to give us something?" Phil asks, standing up and heading to the door. He looks through the peek hole and sees the familiar blonde hair and the matching angry face.

"Its henry" Phil whispers. Dan looks back at Phil, and his breathing picks up. The ringing of the bell and knocking on the door continues to echo through the seemingly empty apartment.

"O-ok… ill talk to him. Better get it over with." dan sighs shakily. He stands and walks over to the door. Phil unlocks the door for him, and their eyes meet.

"Where have you been? Why are you not answering my calls or texts?" henry asks angrily. Dan begins to feel threatened by how henry is towering over him.

"I-i thought it was p-pretty clear I d-don't want to talk…" dan fights back.

"What have you done now. Are you sleeping with this jackass?" henry points at Phil, and Phil's expression goes from blank to angry in seconds.

"More like what have you done now? Or should I say WHO have you done now?" dan asks. Henry stops in his tracks of backing dan up against a wall and huffs.

"You bitch. You're still marrying me whether you like it or not." henry grabs Dan's wrists and starts dragging him out of the apartment while dan struggles and tries to fight back. Phil growls and decides to go for it and gets a clean hit to henry's jaw so he would drop Dan's arms. He looks at Phil and swings a punch at Phil but misses by a mile off and punches Phil's door with a hiss of pain.

"We're done! The wedding is off you cheating dIck! Leave before I call the police." dan breaks them up and pushes henry out the door into the hallway.

"Fuck you, and fuck you!" he points at dan and Phil before dan slams the door on him. Before Phil can even congratulate Dan on his bravery, Dan starts crying again.

"Hey, hey. You did so well. I'm so proud of you for standing up for yourself." Phil coo's as he wraps his arms around Dan again and hugs him.

"T-thank you… I think I just need to sleep for one-hundred years now" Dan whimpers.

"Well, your bed isn't here anymore so you can take my bed and I'll sleep on the couch if you'd like?" Phil offers.

"I don't think I can sleep alone at the moment…" dan mumbles, gripping his own arm and avoiding eye contact.

"Would you like me to sleep next to you?" Phil asks.

"Yes, please" he replies quickly. Phil smiles at dan fondly and tells him that he'll meet him in his room.

Phil turns off the tv and all the lights in the house. Before heading back to his room, dan is looking around his room.

"It been a while since I've been in here…" dan says softly, looking at the change since he was last here. The colourful sheets are now a modern grey and white with matching pillows, and the interior design is no longer the iconic 'AmazingPhil Quirky' but yet is the right amount of the real Phil behind the camera.

"Yeah it has, hasn't it?" Phil replies, opening his wardrobe and pulling out a spare pair of his pyjama pants and handing them to dan to get changed into. Phil pulls the covers of his bed back on both sides as dan quickly puts on the soft material.

"Did you want to watch something to help you get to sleep?" Phil offers, gesturing towards the flatscreen across from his bed. Dan nods and slips into the bed next to Phil to get warm.

Phil puts on the movie they didn't get to finish earlier and turns the lights off. The tv is the only light in the room. Dan curls up close to Phil but is hesitant to get closer, not wanting a further rejection.

But Phil lets him get closer. He allows dan to lay his head on Phil's chest as they get drowsy. Phil tangles his fingers through dan's curls to comfort him a little more. Dan sighs and begins thinking about what had happened earlier that day.

His fiance was fucking someone else in their bed. Their shared bed. How many times had he done that? Surely that wasn't the first. They seemed familiar with one another. It makes dan feel sick, and he doesn't realise he's crying until Phil notices.

"Hey, hey. it's ok." he holds dan's head in the nook of his neck to calm him down.

"Y-you know I haven't had sex with him in m-months now?" dan says suddenly, taking Phil off guard. "I should have seen the red flag…"

"He shouldn't have taken your love for granted," Phil replies.

"You wouldn't do that… would you?"

"O-oh- of course not? Nobody deserves to have that happen to them. Especially you." Phil whispers. Dan lifts his head, his tear-stained eyes meeting Phils blue ones. "you know, I've always loved you…"

Dan's eyes start watering once more before he quickly dives into his lips. Phil, pleasantly surprised by the sudden decision, slides his hands up dan's back and holds his head to deepen the chaste kiss.

Henrys kisses never felt this good, never this raw with emotion and pleasure.

Dan moves the duvet back so he could have easier access to Phil's legs to straddle them. Their lips don't separate until they need air.

"Y-you're not doing this because you want r-revenge against Henry, r-right?" Phil pants.

"I've loved you from the first time I watched your videos, you never made any moves, so I thought you weren't interested…"

"The biggest regret of my life" and they sloppily begin making out once more. Dan is running his hands up under Phil's shirt, feeling the smooth skin on his fingertips and the sheer amount of hair.

"Please" dan whimpers, rolling his hips forwards into Phil's crotch. They both mewl at the pleasure and begin stripping.

"I want to make you feel so good," Phil mutters as he mouths up and down dan's jaw and over his neck. Dan gasps and continues rutting forward.

"You already are, f-fuck." dan replies breathlessly. Both their clothes are gone quickly, and Phil was reaching into his bedside table for a box of condoms and a half-used a bottle of lube.

"What do you want to do?" Phil asks, sliding his hands down to dan's now bare thighs, their boxers the only thing keeping them separated.

"Love me, please. make feel loved." dan whimpers, Phil stops his movements and looks up at dan's and his big puppy dog eyes.

"I'll make love to you then" he smiles, carefully flipping them over, so dan was pressed into the pillows. Phil kisses Dan's lips gently, lingering there for a while before moving down his neck, his bare, hairless chest and down to his tummy.

Phil runs his hands softly over dan's chest and down to his hips. Phil looks up at dan for any signs of comfort, but all he sees is the brightly blushing boy squirming beneath him. So, he hooks his fingers under Dan's waistband and pulls the fabric down and off his long, well-shaved legs and his already half-hard cock springs free and hits the crisp air, making dan shake.

"You're so gorgeous" Phil breathes in awe at how beautiful his whole bare body looks underneath him. Dan whimpers and reaches up to pull Phils hair, pulling him back down for a kiss. Phil attempts to multitask to try and get his underwear off but its too much of a struggle with the harsh movements of their bodies colliding, so he pulls them apart to peel them off.

"Fuck, that's big" dan pants, looking down at Phil's half-hard cock. Phil laughs as he positions himself between dan's legs,

"It'll probably feel better inside you" he teases, reaching for the lube bottle and opening the cap. He pours a good amount on his index and middle finger before he lowers them down to dan's rim and carefully pushes the first inside. Dan gasps and wriggles underneath Phil, making him chuckle at the cute boy.

Phil soon ads the second and stretches him out, curling his fingers and searching for dan's g-spot. He finds it almost instantly, dan's back arches, and he begins panting and making high pitched "ah ah ah" noises, practically screaming.

"K-keep going t-t-there, fuck!" dan pleads, moving his ass back to sink further down on Phil's fingers. Phil smirks and keeps the pace up, adding a third finger for the extra stretch, and dan is melting.

"Faster, oh god faster~" dan begs, but Phil shushes him.

"We're taking it slow, remember? I want to make you feel good, make you feel loved." Phil leans down to dan's jaw and starts sucking dark purple hickeys onto his porcelain smooth skin. Dan breathes heavily and closes his eyes from the intense pleasure.

"P-please just get i-inside m-me" dan spatters out. Phil smiles against his skin and slowly pulls his fingers out. He reaches over for one of the condoms, but dan grabs his hand and stops him. Phil looks back at dan in confusion.

"I wanna feel all of you, no plastic, please…" dan asks.

"It's not that I don't want to, it's just about protection-"

"I'm clean, every time henry fucked me it was with a condom, and for the last few months, it's just been a dildo by myself. I'm clean, I've never done bareback..." dan explains, his eyes drooping.

"He really hasn't fucked you in months, has he?" Phil asks, dan nods sadly. "I just don't want you to wake up and regret this tomorrow, realise you only wanted a one night stand…"

"I only want you, Phil. To be honest, I only started dating henry to get over you… it didn't really work. I hope this is more than a one-night stand for you too." dan asks. Phil smiles and kisses Dan's lips lovingly.

"It's definitely more," he replies. Phil reaches for the bottle of lube again and pours a liberal amount on his cock and pumps it in his hand to coat it properly. He shuffles up closer to dan and lines up with his hole, and begins pushing in slowly.

Dan's head rolls back against the pillows, the stretch of Phil is incredible, so much better than his dildo or Henry and he's not even halfway inside. Phil keeps sliding in until he completely bottoms out. They both let out heavy breaths as Phil waits for dan to adjust to the size.

"I could cum right now, you feel so good," Dan says breathlessly, making Phil chuckle. He takes it as a 'you can move' and starts moving at a slow pace. The tightness around Phil is delicious and addictive, so he picks up the pace a little.

"Oh, fuck, there! Uh, uh," dan whimpers when Phil hits his prostate. Phil then makes sure to be hitting it every time. Dan wraps his legs around Phils lower back to pull him in closer.

"You feel so good" Phil moans into dan's ear, pulling on the hoop earring with his teeth gently. Dan whines and cries, wrapping his arms around Phils back and clings to him. Phil slides his hands up to dan's face and cups his cheeks in his hands. Phil keeps the constant slow, but satisfying pace as their eyes stare at each other with a glint of desire. Phil can't help but kiss the sweet boys lips again and again. This time the kiss deepens with passion and lust, their lips moving naturally in sync like two dancing the waltz, and the little noises dan makes drives Phil insane.

They don't speak more than light praises and compliments, constant moans, whimpers, whines and the sounds of damp lips against one another fills the room with the slight smell of sex, but the good kind- not the rushed salty smell, it was sweet and floral from the scent of the fabric softener used on the duvet covers. There was no need to rush. They didn't want the pleasure to end.

"I'm going to cum soon, oh god..." dan whispers anxiously. Phil scatters kisses over Dan's cheek and smiles,

"Me too. You've made me feel so good, dan. You're so beautiful, so pretty, so smart…" Phil praises, raising his hand higher to dan's hair and pushes the curls away from his slightly sweaty forehead. Dan moans and squirms at the compliment and feels the pressure begin to build.

"I-I'm gonna-" dan warns, but Phil slides his hand between their stomachs and wraps it around dan's dripping cock. Dan gasps and reaches for Phil's spare hand, tangling their fingers together to get a good grip as he tips over the edge.

"I'm c-coming!" dan shrieks with pleasure, his body stiffening and his eyes rolling back into his head. His back arches up into Phil's and squeezes Phil's hand as the other is covered with his cum. The pure look of ecstasy on Dan's face is enough to send Phil over.

Phil slams in a couple more times before he buries himself deep inside dan and let's go. When dan feels Phil's cum spurt hot inside him, his orgasm becomes stronger. Probably the strongest he's hand since he was a teen. The same for Phil, the feeling of dan's tight muscle around his cock milking him makes his head spin.

It takes them a while to come down from that high, but when they do its bliss.

"That was… fuck" dan giggles breathlessly, looking up at the panting Phil. He smiles back down at dan and kisses his nose.

"I agree" they laugh. Phil slowly and carefully pulls out of dan's hole and watches his cum slowly drip out. Dan shudders at the feeling. Phil grabs a handful of tissues and cleans them both up before laying next to dan and cuddling up next to him.

The room goes quiet after a little and dan sighs.

"I need to tell my family" he declares. Phil nods in agreement and pulls him in close.

"Tell them the truth. You didn't cheat, he did. You dumped him." Phil replies, looking down at dan and how his puppy dog eyes look back at him.

"No, I need to tell them I found my soulmate. It just took me a long time to realise they were in front of me the whole time." he smiles, fondly with tears in his eyes. Phil smiles back and lets his eyes water too before sharing a soft kiss with him.

**Author's Note:**

> damn. my long waited return, comming back with a long 4k fic. hope you enjoyed!


End file.
